Beyblade Metal Fusion!
by Sil3nt 4sh
Summary: Sora Katane and Gingka Hagane, two bladesr from the Beyblading residence, Koma Village, travels the country in search of strong Bladers. Along the way they meets new friends, old friends and loved ones as they faces against the Dark Nebula who is trying to take over the world. Can our heroes put a stop to Dark Nebula or will they crumbled at their might.


I do not own anything except the OC's and their beys

_Chapter 1: The Pegasus and Dragon has Landed_

At a tournament that was currently in process in Metal City Stadium that was filled with dozen of people was cheering for two who was now battling.

"Go Sagitarrio!" A green hair blader shouted.

"Come on! Hit him harder!" His opponent shouted as both beys collided with each other in the stadium.

While the heated battle was still going on, two strangers, one with brown spiky hair and one with spiky red hair, walks into town staring at all of the people there as two kids rushed pass him shouting about the current tournament in process as the two boys just smiled.

"Go!" the crowd cheered as the battle continued fiercely with the blades bashing each other back and forth as the opponent's bey got thrown out the ring. The crowd then cheers for the winner.

"And the winner of the third round is Kenta Yumiya!" Blader DJ shouted as the crowd cheered louder than before as the boy name Kenta smiled and waved at the crowd.

"I Did It!" Kenta happily shouted

"I lost…" Kenta's opponent said as he took out his pointer and send 10 of his points to Kenta's unknown to them, two bladers from the top of the stands were watching Kenta with smirks on their faces.

Meanwhile the two stranger lying down on a water tower admiring the city view as the wind blew on their face.

Back at the tournamentKenta made it back into the quarter final as him and his opponent launched their beys at each other.

At the water tower, the two blader had fallen asleep while holding their bey in their hand.

"After all that, I only made it into the top 8." Kenta complain.

"Hey, last time we watched, you didn't even make it to the third round." A brown hair boy said. "At least you're getting… better."

"Yeah, but you lost the first round, so you're getting a little worse." One of Kenta's friend said.

"Hey! I have a cold you know…"

"Hey! Next time you should try using my bey." He pulls his bey. "You can get a lot further using an attack type beyblade. Don't you think?"

"Ah, thank but I want to keep using Sagitarrio. I think we make a good team. " Kenta said as they continue to walk and talk as they look into the beyblade training center.

"Alright let have one more battle." The brown hair boy said.

"Hey, guys. Look!" The sky has grown quite dark as the sun started to set.

"Ah! How did it get so late?" One of Kenta's friends shouted.

"See ya Kenta" Kenta and his friends separated as Kenta walked out of the stadium.

"Bye, Kenta see ya later." Both of his friend left leaving Kenta with motivation. 'If I keep up like this, the sky is the limit.' Suddenly Kenta run into a tall chubby boy with purple hair and big side burns. Standing besides him were 2 other boys the ones that were watching Kenta.

"What's your problem?" the purple haired boy said.

"A-ah, I fell on my butt?"

"What, you think this is funny?" Boy number 1 said

"I suppose you think it's a joke running into Mr. Benkei here?" Boy number 2 said.

"B-But … it wasn't on purpose" Benkei growled at the young boy as he flinched.

"If you're really sorry, then face Mr. Benkei in a beybattle." Boy number 2 stated.

"B-Bey battle?" Kenta asked confused.

"Right! And if you lose, we get all your points."

"What! All of them?" Kenta said as he got up "You guys are the Face Hunters, aren't you" Kenta demanded.

"So you know about us. We also know you have several points stocked up." Boy number 1 said.

"No way you are having all my points. Why don't you guys just enter the tournaments and win them fairly."

"Please, you really think we want to earn a measly 10 or 20 points by following the standard rules" Kenta tried to run away from the three towering boys, but was stopped by two more in front in him.

" To keep all your points, all you have to do is beat Benkei" Face Hunter #3 said.

"That's right. I'm sure he'll show us the true skills of a blader in the Top 8" Face Hunter #4 said.

Kenta was frightened and started to break into tears as the boys about him laughed. "Somebody…somebody help me!"

"Face it, kid. No one is coming to save you now. Let's battle!" Benkei shouted as he prepared to launch his blade. Kenta take out his bey with his hand shaking like leaves

"3" The Face Hunters stated counting down.

"Please, I don't want to do this" Kenta shouted as he became more and more scared.

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" Benkei shouted as he launched his blade with force as Kenta followed afterwards. Benkei's blade started to dominate Kenta's Sagitarrio.

"Oh, that tickles!" Benkei joked as Sagittario was being started to be pummelled by Benkei's blade. "Time to end this!"

"Sagittario!" Kenta shouted as Benkei was prepared to deliver the final blow to Sagitarrio, when all of a sudden, a Blue and Red light passed by the blades as they passed Sagitarrio and knocked Benkei's blade stopping it from spinning.

"What?" Benkei shouted as his looked at his fallen blade.

"Hey! Beyblading is supposed to be fun. Ganging up on someone… you're not a true blader." The orange haired blader appeared at the front of the tunnel entrance along with a brown hair boy with a smile on their face.

'Yeah you guys are pretty weak to do things like that, you can't even earn a few points fairly'', the brown hair blader exclaimed with a piercing look on his face.

''What did you two say who are you guys anyway'', the face hunter wearing red asked irritatingly at their attitude.

"Who are you?" Benkei demanded.

"I'm Ginga. Ginga Hagane" the orange haired blader said introducing himself.

"And I am Sora Katane." The brown hair blader introduced.

"Ginga and Sora?" Kenta said.

'I don't care who you guys are no one interferes in my battles'', Benkei exclaimed angrily as a face hunter handed him his Bey.

''But if you two want to protect this kid, then battle with all of us!'', Benkei exclaimed as all of them got out there bey launchers ready to attack.

''But this is going to be a handy cap match two vs. Five.'', the red shirt face hunter said as he stood in a row with two others.

''No problem, Sora you have a problem with this.'', Ginga asked looking at Sora as he gave a simple answer.

" Not at all, lets do it.'', Sora replied as he set up his Bey in his Bey launcher along with Ginga ready to battle until Kenta stopped them.

''But that's not fair.'' Kenta complained worried about how the battle was going to go but Sora and Ginga walked past him, and then they said to him.

"Don't sweat it kid, we're not lose to them." Nakamaru replied to him as he walked by him as he cracked a smile.

''Yeah what he said.'' Ginga replied with a smile on his face.

''Are they mocking us?'' a face hunter asked angrily as he readied his bey.

''Who cares let's just do this! Let it Rip!'' Benkei yelled out as all five of them shoot their beys at them, but they weren't scared at all.

''Let it Rip.'' Ginga and Sora said together as they shoot their Beys into the air and with great speed, as both beys was able to knock all fours beys with one attack with maximum speed.

''Woah! I can't even see their beys, they're moving too fast.'' Kenta thought as both beys hit Benkei's Bey at the same time sending every last bey back to their opponent much to their surprises, and was shocked to see they have points over 30000.

"These guys has over 30000 points?"

"There is no way we can win!"

"I'll remember this!" Benkei yelled while running off with the rest of the Face Hunters.

Ginga, Sora and Kenta started to walk along the streets underneath the starry night sky.

"You both are really strong. My name's Kenta, Thanks for saving me. Ah I have to give you something, Ginga and Sora…" Kenta was searching his pocket to give him something. "Half eaten donuts. Nope. Toy frog. Nope. A bottle cap. Nope. A hatching egg. Nope" Ginga and Sora just smiled at the young boy.

"It alright, kid. I don't need anything from you" Ginga smiled as it turned into a more curious expression. "Just tell me, who were those guys back there?" Ginga asked out of curiously.

"Huh? Ah! They are the Face Hunters!" Kenta explained.

"Face Hunter?" Ginga and Sora spoke as they continued to walk the streets of the city.

"Yeah they challenge young and weak opponents and then steal all of their points by defeating them. They have already gotten a lot of my friends. They are just bullies." Kenta spoke with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"So, are there many people like that in this city." Sora said.

"Huh?You both don't live here?" Kenta spoke as Ginga and Sora jumped over the railing and sat on the grassy banks by the river with Kenta shortly following.

"Right here." They both spoke.

"Huh?' Kenta said confused.

"Wr're am travelling all over the country in order to become strong bladers and we look for really strong rivals." Ginga explained as he lay on the cool green grass with Kenta joining him.

"Just the two of you?" Kenta asked even more curious by their objective.

''Yep that's right.'' Sora replied calmly as he looked up at the stars in the sky for a little while

''You two must have fought stronger Bladers. That's why you two are so strong.'', Kenta exclaimed happily then asked another question. ''How can I get as strong as you two are.'', Kenta asked with a straight face then Sora was just sitting there and then answered.

"It takes a lot of heart." Sora replied to the question which Kenta didn't understand but Ginga did

''I don't get it''. Kenta replied confused with the answer, that he just got.

''Just lay down a relax'', Ginga suggested as he was staring at the sky and then Kenta laid down and noticed a lot of stars

''I'll explain it! A blader's true strength has nothing to do with attack power or stamina it has to do with the with the feelings of the blader connected if all the power of the cosmos were being pulled into it; you must put your heart that is big as the star's sky into'', Ginga exclaimed as Kenta was looking at the sky amazed

''He's right I learned that a long time ago'', Nakamaru added in looking at the sky again as well laying down on the grass and then decided to ask Ginga to battle

''Wow that's heavy...Hey Ginga and Sora are you guys leaving for the next place soon cause if you guys like maybe you guys should stay in this town for a while'', Kenta suggested to him as he spotted Ginga and Sora asleep next to him snoring

"Let it..Rip " They both spoke in their sleep as Kenta chuckled a bit before staring at the sky once more.

Meanwhile at a pairs of warehouses

So, you got your butts kicked and then you just came crawling back like little babies?" two person taunted as they kicked a large barrel towards Benkei and the Face Hunters with him.

"I'm sorry. But those guys was so strong" Benkei pleaded.

"But if you faced them Kyoya and Kakeru…" one of the Face Hunter spoke

"Yeah! You could crush them with your Leone and Chimera!" another said. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone and Chimera without our permission!" Kyoya and Kakeru tone grew more intimidating.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Benkei apologized

"You will be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Ginga and Sora or whatever their name is!" A smirk appeared on their face face as Kyoya cocked his head to the side a bit. "Well then, just do whatever you have to do."

**The next day**

The sun comes up and Ginga and Sora was still sleeping in the same place they fell asleep last night. As Ginga and Sora was sleeping some one approached them. They both woke up to see Benkei towering overthem.

"Having a nice nap?" Benkei joked as a smile appeared on his face. Ginga sat up to see that they was surrounded by many more Face Hunters then the last time. "We're having a get together and you guys are invited" Ginga and Sora growled a little under their breath.

Kenta was running through the city streets to see Ginga and Sora again, but when he arrived, Ginga and Sora was gone. He searched in town to find him.

'He has to be in town somewhere.' Kenta said as he saw two face hunters walk into a construction site. 'No way'

Ginga and Sora was surrounded by face hunters as they towered over him on the construction site with Ginga and Sora in the middle.

"Ginga Hagane and Sora Katane!" Benkei began "You guys thought you were pretty smart embarrassing us the other day. Now it is time to return the favour. The Face Hunters' specialty, 100 to 1 battle!" All the Face Hunter got their beys ready including Benkei.

"Okay, We accept. 100 bladers is a 1000 points." Ginga smiled.

"Fine" Benkei spoke

"Now you're going to pay for your big mouth!" Face Hunter #1

"We will show you what happens when you cross the Face Hunters." Face Hunter #4

"Maybe you would like to take this opportunity to kiss your points goodbye!" Benkei spoke as all the Face Hunters laughed in amusement. Kyoya and Kakeru was scouting the upcoming battle laying side-ways resting his head on his hand with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now it is time to start!"

"3! 2! 1!"

"Ginga! Sora!" Kenta shouted as he ran in.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei and the other Face Hunters launched their blades at Ginga and Sora's direction. All the other Face Hunters were laughing as they watched the blades flying in all directions.

"Ginga! Sora! Run!" Kenta shouted to Ginga and Sora.

"Zip it and watch!" Benkei shouted to Kenta as Ginga and Sora smiled.

"He's right Kenta, just watch!" Kenta's eyes widened by the response given to him from Ginga. " A bey doesn't come from attack or stamina"

"What?" Benkei shouted

"And it doesn't matter how many there are" A blue and red aura surrounded Ginga and Sora as Kyoya and Kakeru's expression changed to a confused look.

"Let's roll, Storm Pegasus!" Ginga set up Pegasus on his launcher.

"You too, Savior Leonidas!" Sora said as he set up Leonidas as well as they both launched their beys as it every blade flying at the Face Hunters as they started to evacuate the site with haste.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Benkei shouted running after them but slip and fell on a metal bar with both legs open. "Mommy! You'll pay for this! Owiee!" Benkei ran away holding his pants.

After the battle was over, Pegasus and Leonidas returned to their owner' hand gently as Kenta rushed towards him.

"Wow, Ginga and Sora. That was awesome" Kenta spoke as they looked at the young boy.

"Ginga Hagane!" Kyoya's voice was heard as Ginga and Sora and Kenta spotted him standing on the hanging pole. "Storm Pegasus, is it?" Kyoya takes out his beyblade" At last, it seems an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known."

"And Sora Katane" Kakeru voice was now heard from another hanging pole standing as well. "And Savior Leonidas, now is it?" Kekeru takes out his beyblade. "At least you make a decent opponent for my Divine Chimera."

"Who are you guys?" Sora and Gingka demanded as a smirk appeared on Kyoya's face.

"I am Kyoya Tategami. This should be interesting." He laughs.

"And I am Kekeru Tategami" the other one said as he look at both of them as he and his brother say. "And we are the Tategami brothers."

So what did ya think! And please review.


End file.
